blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
A character from the TV show version of Teen Titans. Raven is a superhero and an active member of the superhero team known as the Teen Titans. In her homeworld she defended the town known as Jump City from various superpowered criminals and otherworldly threats. Abilities Raven is primarily an empath, someone who is capable of sensing the emotions of other beings. In turn, she can project or absorb certain emotions, causing said emotions to increase or decrease in intensity in her target. She is also capable of "healing" others by absorbing their injuries, but this causes her to take the injuries and pain on herself, so she uses this rarely. Her main form of combat abilities is her "soul-self". She can manifest her soul into a unique black energy, which typically takes the shape of a giant black raven. She mainly uses this in merging her soul with other things, ranging from inanimate objects, other beings, or even the air itself. Once the merge is complete, she maintains full control over what she has merged with, capable of bending and weaving the objects into whatever shapes she desires and using them as she sees fit. In addition to this, she has studied various forms of magic for use in emergencies, though she has less control over this and uses them sparingly. Personality Raven is typically very calm and level-headed, focusing on the logic in any given situation over the emotional needs. This is more out of necessity, however, as her powers are tied to her emotions and require her to keep them under control. As such, she can come off as rather cold at times, but she always has the best intentions for anyone in trouble despite this. She is rather socially awkward, her powers making it very easy to sense how people are feeling and can sometimes lead to sensory overload. Because of this, she is more comfortable in quiet locations, reading books being her primary hobby. That's not to say she doesn't get lonely at times, which may cause her to seek out a few people that she trusts enough to call "friend". History Sometime after the defeat of Brushogun in her homeworld, Raven was shocked to one day discover that the Wayne Manor of her world had abruptly disappeared, and with it its owner - Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. Thanks to extensive research from Cyborg and other superheroes, they were able to discover that the mansion had fallen into a dimensional rift, though to where was unknown. As such, many superheroes volunteered to spread out and find it, Raven being one of them. Much to her shock, after going through the rift Raven discovered it was a one-way trip, as the rift quickly vanished once she passed through. Unable to find her way back home, she chose to make the most of her situation. For a month or two, she acted as a solo defender of The Town, helping wherever she could and filling the gaps where the Assassins Guild and the Kamen Riders couldn't reach. One day, when stopping a simple mugging, she met Alton Sutcliff. As he was the owner of a Wayne Manor, Raven decided to investigate further. Though she later discovered it was not the Wayne Manor of her world, she eventually chose to stay there and act as one of its defenders. Relationships Rocks Raven is in a romantic relationship with Rocks, and has been since May of 2013. The two started off as friends not long after Rocks's arrival at Wayne earlier that spring, but feelings began to blossom between them both, which evolved into a true relationship during the Brimstone Knights conflict. Raven is happy to be together with Rocks, though his numerous injury scares often causes her to frantically worry about him. A bigger cause of conflict is Gunpecs, but Raven is willing to tolerate him for Rocks's sake. Starfire As Starfire is one of her fellow Titans - and as of now, the only other girl in the group - she and Raven enjoy a close friendship. Though initially she was worried for her, Raven was very happy that one of her comrades was able to find her in the BLN world. Despite the two being very different in personality - with Raven being calm and level-headed and Starfire being excitable and child-like - Raven views Starfire much like a sister, willing to come to her with anything and put up with Star's eccentrics in turn. Captain Marvel Since Captain Marvel is one of the members of the Justice League, Raven was initially starstruck upon meeting up, and was quick to defer to him as her superior. This quickly changed once he revealed to her his true identity as Billy Batson, the knowledge that Billy was actually younger than her throwing her for a loop. Now, Raven views Billy as more of an equal instead of her superior or inferior. Though she has a tendency to get flustered in his presence on occasion, not wanting to leave a bad impression on him - and by extension, the League as a whole. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Estelle was one of the first people to greet Raven upon her arrival at Wayne Manor, and the two hit it off rather quickly. Their shared interest in books and knowledge helped forge a rather strong friendship, to the point that Raven was willing to room with her during their stay at Phantomhive Estate. Category:Character